Gegen die Zeit
by bodiesgirl
Summary: Eine Entführung im Wettlauf gegen die Zeit...


21

**Die Figuren aus der TV-Serie „Die Profis" gehören nicht der Autorin der Geschichte. **

**Diese Fanfiction wurde zu meinem eigenen Vergnügen geschrieben.**

**Gegen die Zeit**

Langsam kam ich zu mir und verabschiedete mich widerwillig von meinem Traum. Warum hatten die Vögel draußen vor dem geöffneten Fenster nur so unverschämt gute Laune und sangen um die Wette, obwohl es noch so früh am Morgen war...und dann auch noch an einem Sonntag Morgen...

Plötzlich saß ich kerzengerade im Bett. Sonntag! Meine Eltern hatten zum

Familientag geladen und die Absicht, mit sämtlicher Verwandtschaft sich an

einem Badesee zu treffen, um gemeinsam zu picknicken. Das war meist eine ziemlich langweilige Angelegenheit, deshalb hielt sich meine Begeisterung stark in Grenzen. Wenn ich natürlich gewusst hätte, welchen Verlauf dieser heutige Tag nehmen und in welcher Weise er mein Leben verändern würde...

Als wir am See ankamen, stöhnte ich innerlich. Ich hatte es befürchtet. Die

Liegewiese war voll mit Menschen, dicht gedrängt auf ihren Decken war kaum ein freies Plätzchen zu sehen. Wir waren anscheinend nicht die einzigen, die auf

diese Idee gekommen waren. Ich streikte, denn mich zwischen die Leute zu quetschen, darauf hatte ich nun wirklich keine Lust. So setzte ich mich auf ein Geländer, ließ mich von der Sonne bescheinen und beobachtete die Menschen um mich herum unter meiner Sonnenbrille. Plötzlich hatte ich selbst das unangenehme Gefühl taxiert zu werden. Ich drehte den Kopf in die Richtung, aus der ich in den Beobachter vermutete – und erstarrte, denn die zwei erkannte ich

sofort. Bodie und Doyle! Ich hatte beide schon des Öfteren gesehen, denn Bodie wohnte nur drei Häuser weiter als ich. Außerdem gab es in meinem Haus eine sehr geschwätzige Nachbarin, die über alles und jeden in der Nachbarschaft Bescheid wusste und ihr Wissen nur zu gern mit anderen teilte.

Bodie und Doyle saßen dort auf einer Picknickdecke in größter Einträchtigkeit

beieinander und waren damit beschäftigt, unverschämt meine Beine zu mustern, die zugegebenermaßen durch einen Minirock nur wenig bedeckt waren. Ihrer

Mimik nach zu urteilen waren sie in ein angeregtes Männergespräch vertieft. Wahrscheinlich wurden gerade meine körperlichen Vorzüge und Nachteile in aller Ausführlichkeit diskutiert. Typisch!

Trotzdem hatte ich ab diesem Moment nur noch Augen für die beiden, allerdings gab ich mir große Mühe, dass es von niemandem bemerkt wurde. Frauen sind

erfindungsreich und nicht leicht zu durchschauen, so glaubte ich jedenfalls, bis ich bald eines Besseren belehrt wurde...

Bodie und Doyle machten den Eindruck als würden sie einen freien Tag genießen. Doyle hatte ein Buch dabei und Bodie genoss einfach nur die Sonne und hatte

augenscheinlich beste Laune. Sie flachsten um die Wette und waren wie von

jedem Druck befreit, von Arbeitsstress keine Spur.

Mein Vater kam auf mich zu und wir vertieften uns in ein kurzes Gespräch.

Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass die zwei im Gehen begriffen waren. Bodie war schon nicht mehr zu sehen und Doyle legte gerade die Decke zusammen und wandte sich ebenfalls zum Gehen. Das konnte ich doch nicht zulassen! So verabschiedete ich mich schnell von meinem Vater und ging vorsichtig und in gebührendem

Abstand Doyle hinterher. Da er sehr gemütlich lief, fast schon spazierte, hatte ich damit überhaupt keine Probleme. Allerdings mein Gefühlsleben lief Sturm, so etwas Aufregendes hatte ich bisher noch nicht erlebt. Mein Herz klopfte und in meiner Magengegend kribbelte es, als hätten sich dort Tausende Ameisen ein neues Heim gesucht. Zwar sagte mir mein Verstand „Warum läufst du diesem Mann ohne Plan hinterher", doch mein Herz ignorierte dies einfach und ließ mir keine andere Wahl. Etwas zog mich einfach unwiderstehlich zu ihm hin.

Als Doyle in einem Gebäude verschwand, in dem sich offensichtlich zu ebener Erde eine Bar befand, trat ich nach kurzem Zögern ebenfalls ein – und schluckte erst einmal. Ich befand mich in einem großen Raum, der nur spärlich beleuchtet war und vollgestopft mit Menschen. Sie standen in ganzen Trauben mit Gläsern in den Händen und unterhielten sich. Auch die Tanzfläche war gut gefüllt mit

Pärchen, die sich im Einklang mit der Musik bewegten.

Doch Doyle war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden und so ging ich unschlüssig, was ich nun tun solle, einige Schritte weiter hinein. Aufmerksam und voll konzen-triert suchte ich die Menschenmenge nach einem „Lockenkopf" ab, so dass ich es erst zu spät bemerkte und keine Chance mehr hatte zu reagieren, als mich ein fester Griff am rechten Arm packte und mit einem Ruck hinter einen weinroten Samtvorhang zog. Etwas perplex stellte ich fest, dass ich in der Garderobe stand mit meinem Gegenüber – Doyle.

„Warum folgen Sie mir?" Fragend sah er mich an und mein Herz, von dem ich

geglaubt hatte, es würde vor Schreck aufhören zu schlagen, machte sich wieder

bemerkbar durch ein süßes Ziehen. ´Ich ging dir nach, weil ich dich verdammt gern habe. Ich möchte in deinen Armen liegen, den Kopf an deine Brust

geschmiegt und gemeinsam mit dir träumen.´ Dies ging mir im Bruchteil von

Sekunden durch den Kopf, doch lieber hätte ich mir die Zunge abgebissen, als dies ihm gegenüber zuzugeben.

Ich war viel zu stolz und nicht versessen darauf, als eine weitere von vielen

Telefonnummern in Doyles persönlichem Telefonbuch zu enden. Nein, dann

verschloss ich lieber mein Herz und behielt meine Gefühle für mich.

Doyle wartete noch immer auf eine Antwort, wie sollte ich nun reagieren, ohne mich bloßzustellen?

„Wie meinen Sie das, ich kenne Sie doch gar nicht", gab ich, äußerlich gelassen, zurück. Doch in meinem Inneren zitterte ich vor Anspannung.

„Ich habe Sie bereits am Badesee gesehen und Sie sind mir bis hierhin gefolgt.

Warum?" Doyle fragte dies mit ruhiger Stimme, er schien nicht im Mindesten besorgt zu sein, sondern eher die Situation amüsant zu finden.

„Ja, das ist mir auch aufgefallen", entgegnete ich spitz und dachte an die

taxierenden Blicke der zwei über meine Figur zurück. Ich konnte mir die

entsprechenden Kommentare „der Profis" lebhaft vorstellen. Im gleichen

Augenblick aber wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich soeben verraten hatte und so

änderte ich blitzschnell meine Taktik.

„Ich bin freiberufliche Journalistin und im übrigen können Sie meinen Arm jetzt wieder loslassen", klärte ich ihn hoheitsvoll auf und schob seine Hand wie ein

lästiges Insekt von meinem Arm. Leicht verdutzt schaute er mich an,

offensichtlich verblüfft über das Nichtwirken seines männlichen Charmes.

„Ich bereite eine Reportage vor über Männerfreundschaften. Ohne sexuellen Hintergrund, damit wir uns recht verstehen", konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen noch hinzuzufügen. Ups – das hatte gesessen! Doyle sah mich entsetzt an. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich..."

„Jedenfalls sind Sie mir mit Ihrem Begleiter am See aufgefallen, da Sie beide eine offensichtliche Sympathie füreinander ausstrahlen. Dummerweise wurde ich durch ein Gespräch abgelenkt, sonst wäre ich noch dort auf Sie zugegangen."

Ich war zwar nicht stolz auf mein Lügenmärchen, aber immerhin war es

einigermaßen plausibel. Mein Stolz erlaubte es einfach nicht zuzugeben, dass ich ihm nur aus Interesse an seiner Person gefolgt war.

Doyle setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch in diesem Augenblick trat eine dritte

Person durch den Vorhang. Es war ein Mann in mittleren Jahren und er

schwankte heftig, so dass mir die Vermutung kam, er hätte zu lange an der Bar gesessen. Der Unbekannte fiel in Doyles Arme und dieser legte ihn vorsichtig zu Boden und bettete dessen Kopf in seinen Armen. Der Mann stöhnte leise und sah sehr blass aus.

„Andy! Was ist passiert?", sprach Doyle ihn an, mit einem dringenden Unterton in der Stimme.

Mir war plötzlich eiskalt, denn es wurde mir bewusst, dass dieser Mann keineswegs betrunken war, sondern Ursache seines Zusammenbruchs der rote

Blutfleck war, der sich unaufhaltsam auf seinem weißen Hemd vergrößerte.

Mein Gott, in was war ich hier hineingeraten?

„Ray...verschwindet...Gefahr...die haben mich verfolgt und euch gesehen...Fotos gemacht...Sie werden euch töten...geht!"

Der Verletzte hustete Blut und hatte offensichtlich Mühe zu atmen. Ich stand vor Entsetzen wie erstarrt. Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Traum sein!

Doyle holte sein Funkgerät aus der Jacke und rief sofort einen Notarztwagen. Mit besorgtem Gesicht sprach er leise auf den Verletzten ein, der allerdings scheinbar in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen war. Doyle sah zu mir hoch.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?"

„Geht so", war alles, was ich heraus brachte.

Er schien ein sensibles Gespür für die Nöte anderer Menschen zu haben und zu ahnen, dass es mir ganz und gar nicht gut ging. Schweigend trat er auf mich zu und sah mir fest in die Augen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Andy wird es überstehen. Er ist einer meiner

Informanten, ich bin...so eine Art Polizist."

Ich hätte gern etwas darauf erwidert, wurde aber durch den Krankenwagen

gehindert, der mit schneller Professionalität den Verletzten einlud und mit

Blaulicht davon fuhr.

Doyle hatte anscheinend, von mir unbemerkt, per Funk auch Bodie und Cowley

benachrichtigt, denn sie traten soeben zu uns.

„Ich dachte, wir haben heute frei, Mate", murmelte Bodie, an Doyle gewandt. „Dass du aber auch nie Arbeit Arbeit sein lassen kannst", setzte er noch mit

seinem typischen Grinsen und einem Seitenblick auf mich hinzu.

Cowley trat auf mich zu. „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Cowley und ich bin Leiter der Sondereinheit CI5. Es tut mir sehr Leid, dass Sie als unbeteiligte Person durch

widrige Umstände in diese Aktion mit hineingezogen worden sind. Der Verletzte ist ein Informant meines Mitarbeiters Doyle, der ihm von einer „großen Sache" berichten wollte. Doch wie wir wissen, kam es leider dazu nicht mehr.

Unglücklicherweise stehen Doyle und Sie jetzt auf der Abschussliste, da Sie als Mitwisser gelten. Ich muss Ihnen dringend empfehlen, sich unter Polizeischutz stellen zu lassen." Cowley sah mich abwartend an. Doyle und Bodie widmeten sich angestrengt der Untersuchung des Raumes, nicht jedoch, ohne interessiert die Ohren zu spitzen.

„Nein, das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", lehnte ich entschieden ab. „Sie glauben doch wohl nicht ernsthaft, dass ich deshalb mein gesamtes Leben

umstelle? Danke für das Angebot, aber Nein!"

Cowley sah mich abschätzend an.

„Ich sehe, ich kann Sie nicht umstimmen. Dann wird mein Mitarbeiter Sie jetzt nach Hause fahren. Ich hoffe, Sie werden Ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen." Nach diesen Worten wandte er sich an Doyle. „Sie werden die Zeugin nach Hause begleiten.

Bodie, Sie fahren ins Krankenhaus. Vielleicht ist Andy ansprechbar und kann uns Informationen zu den Hintermännern geben."

„Yes Sir, nur..." Doyle zögerte kurz, „ich habe meinen Wagen nicht hier, denn

eigentlich haben Bodie und ich heute unseren freien Tag."

Cowley, der sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte, drehte sich noch einmal um.

„In Ordnung. Bodie, Sie nehmen die beiden mit. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass Doyle wieder zu seinem Auto kommt."

Bodie und Doyle wandten sich nun ebenfalls zum Gehen und mir blieb nichts

anderes übrig als ihnen zu folgen. Wir stiegen in Bodies silbernen Capri, den er mit sicherer Hand durch den abendlichen Verkehr Londons führte.

„Der Alte lässt uns nicht mal am freien Tag unsere Ruhe", beschwerte sich

Bodie, doch dann, sich darauf besinnend, dass eine Fremde mit im Auto saß,

beschwichtigte er: „Ähm...ich meine...Mr. Cowley..."

Doyle, grinsend ob dieser verbalen Entgleisung, kam ihm zu Hilfe.

„Das Treffen mit Andy war eigentlich erst morgen geplant. Doch er rief mich heute früh an und bat dringend um eine Verschiebung auf heute. Am Telefon wollte er nichts Genaues sagen. Er hatte Angst, und er hatte verdammt noch mal Grund dazu! Diese Schweine, ich will sie haben..."

Aufgebracht schlug er mit der geballten Faust gegen die Innenverkleidung der Autotür.

„Hey, nimm mein Auto nicht auseinander!" Bodie legte kurz beschwichtigend

seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

„Mach' dir keine Sorgen. Ich fahre gleich zu Andy und versuche etwas heraus-zubekommen." Mit diesen Worten fuhr Bodie an den Straßenrand und hielt. Doyle öffnete schwungvoll seine Tür und bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen. Wir wechselten das Fahrzeug und nahmen in einem goldenen Ford Capri Platz, der mit einen

Ausruf der Bewunderung entlockte.

„Danke." Geschmeichelt strich Doyle über das Lenkrad. „Er hat mir schon gute Dienste geleistet und mich nie im Stich gelassen...wie mein Kumpel Bodie

übrigens auch nicht. Wieso erzähle ich Ihnen das überhaupt? Wir sollten uns noch einmal über die Reportage unterhalten. Was halten Sie von einem

gemeinsamen Essen morgen Abend?"

Fragend schaute er mich an mit einem leichten Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln. Welche Frau könnte da schon widerstehen? Ich jedenfalls nicht...

Bodie indes war in der Zwischenzeit im General Hospital eingetroffen und

verlangte Dr. Baker, Andys behandelnden Arzt, zu sprechen. Er hielt diesem

seinen Dienstausweis vor das Gesicht.

„Mein Name ist Bodie, CI5. Wie schwer sind die Verletzungen des Patienten? Ist er bei Bewusstsein? Ich muss ihn unbedingt befragen."

Der Doktor studierte betont langsam Bodies Dienstausweis.

„Mr. Bodie...vielleicht ist Ihnen nicht bewusst, dass der Patient durch zwei

Kugeln in die Brust getroffen wurde? Wir haben notoperiert und sein Zustand ist immer noch kritisch. Er ist zwar bei Bewusstsein, doch eine Befragung ist ausgeschlossen".

Bodie baute sich vor Dr. Baker auf, den er fast um eine Haupteslänge überragte.

„Dr. Baker...und Ihnen ist vielleicht nicht bewusst, dass Andys Aussage Leben retten kann! Meinem Kollegen und einer unbeteiligten Zeugin wird nach dem

Leben getrachtet und wir müssen herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Lassen Sie mich zu ihm, nur fünf Minuten!"

Hart und entschlossen klang Bodies Stimme, ernst und undurchdringlich war sein Gesicht. Er würde sich nicht abweisen lassen, dies erkannte auch Dr. Baker. „Aber nur fünf Minuten – und regen Sie den Patienten unter keinen Umständen auf!"

„Danke, Doktor!" Bodie öffnete leise die Tür zu Andys Krankenzimmer und trat ein.

Doyle öffnete die Tür seiner Wohnung, trat ein und ließ achtlos die Sporttasche im Flur fallen. „Verdammt, ich brauche erst mal einen Tee", dachte er und ging in die Küche. Während er das Wasser zum Kochen brachte, dachte er über die

vergangenen Stunden nach. Der Anruf von Andy mit der Bitte um ein früheres Treffen in der Bar. Eigentlich war es ihm nicht recht gewesen, da er mit Bodie seinen freien Tag geplant hatte, doch etwas in Andys Stimme hatte ihn

aufhorchen lassen. Andy war bereits seit drei Jahren einer seiner

zuverlässigsten Informanten, wenn es um Drogengeschäfte ging. Er konnte ihn einfach nicht hängen lassen. Allerdings konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum jemand Andy als Zielscheibe benutzt hatte, diesmal musste mehr dahinter stecken. Er würde es schon herausfinden.

Ja, und dann diese Frau...Sie war ihm schon am Badesee aufgefallen, wie sie am Geländer gelehnt hatte und völlig selbstvergessen der Musik in ihrem Walkman

gelauscht hatte. Doyle nahm seinen Tee und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Hatte sie wirklich geglaubt, er würde es nicht bemerken, wenn sie ihm nachging? Diese

Instinkte waren einfach zu stark ausgeprägt und das musste in seinem Beruf auch so sein, ansonsten wäre er mit Sicherheit schon lange nicht mehr am Leben.

Gedankenverloren rührte Doyle in seiner Teetasse. Gerade als er die Unbekannte zur Rede stellen wollte, erschien der verletzte Andy auf der Bildfläche. Und nun sah es so aus, als würden die Gegner, um wen auch immer es sich handelte,

glauben, Andy hätte es noch geschafft, Informationen vor Ihnen preiszugeben. Somit war ihr Leben keinen Sterling mehr wert...doch diese Frau hatte Polizeischutz kategorisch abgelehnt. Obwohl er sie kaum kannte, sie hatte etwas an sich, dass ihn zu ihr hinzog. Doch er konnte nicht einmal benennen, was es genau war. Vielleicht imponierte ihm ihr Mut und ihre Entschlossenheit. Obwohl sie

äußerlich eine kleine und zierliche Erscheinung war, wirkte sie so, als wüsste sie genau, was sie wolle. Als sich einmal ihre Blicke getroffen hatten, glaubte er

etwas darin gelesen zu haben, doch er konnte es nicht genau definieren und sie hatte sofort weg geschaut und war danach betont kühl zu ihm gewesen. Nun, auch das würde er herausfinden. Morgen würden sie gemeinsam zu Abend essen und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Cowley ihm nicht wieder einen Strich durch die

Rechnung machte. Das Telefon klingelte und Doyle wurde aus seinen

Überlegungen gerissen.

„Na Ray, wie geht's? Hast du die Kleine auch brav zu Hause abgeliefert oder bist du gleich noch auf einen ‚Schlummertrunk' mit hochgegangen?"

Doyle konnte Bodies Grinsen förmlich vor sich sehen.

„Leider nicht, sie wollte uns nur im Doppelpack und du warst ja nicht verfügbar", ging Doyle auf Bodies Slapstick ein.

„Kein Problem, Kumpel, ich komme irgendwann darauf zurück."

Doch sofort wurde er wieder ernst. „Ich habe kurz mit Andy gesprochen. Er ist nicht in akuter Lebensgefahr, aber sein Zustand ist kritisch. Leider hat er nur

unzusammenhängende Wortfetzen von sich gegeben. De la Rosa...schon von dem gehört?"

„Ja, ein großer Fisch, der seine Finger in Drogengeschäften und mit Geldwäsche zu tun hat. Doch konnte ihm bisher nie etwas nachgewiesen werden, weil die Zeugen vorher auf wundersame Weise verunglückten oder ihre Aussage zurückzogen.

Lassen wir ihn vorerst observieren. Und Andy muss eine Wache vor sein Zimmer gestellt werden, die Gefahr ist groß, dass sie vollenden werden, was sie begonnen haben."

Bodie nickte zustimmend. „Murphy ist noch im Krankenhaus, wenn es etwas

Neues von Andy gibt, erfahren wir es sofort. Ansonsten sollen wir morgen früh um 8.00 Uhr bei Cowley im HQ sein. Sei lieber pünktlich, Goldlöckchen, Cowleys Laune ist nicht gerade die Beste".

Am nächsten Morgen klopften Bodie und Doyle pünktlich um 8.00 Uhr an Cowleys Bürotür. Ein harsches „Herein" war zu vernehmen und die zwei sahen sich

bedeutungsvoll an. Der Tag fing ja gut an! Sie traten ein, Cowley stand am

Fenster und blätterte konzentriert in einer Akte. Er bedeutete den beiden sich zu setzen.

„Doyle, Bodie, es gibt neue Verwicklungen im Fall Andy. Murphy konnte kurz mit ihm sprechen. Andy wollte eine wichtige Diskette kopieren, doch er wurde überrascht und musste mit ihr fliehen. Auf dieser brisanten Diskette sind Daten und Fakten über geplante Drogendeals im großen Stil gespeichert sowie Namen und Codenamen der Hintermänner, die die Fäden in der Hand halten. Mit Hilfe der Diskette wäre es uns endlich möglich ihnen das Handwerk zu legen.

Das Material ist hochexplosiv. Es wundert mich nicht, wenn diese Kriminellen über Leichen gehen, um die Diskette zurück zu bekommen. Für sie geht es um alles, da ist ein Mord das kleinere Übel."

Er wandte sich an Doyle: „Ihnen ist sicher bewusst, was das für Sie heißt, Doyle.

Andy wollte die Diskette an Sie weitergeben. Die Killer gehen davon aus, dass die

Übergabe stattgefunden hat. Ich wünsche, dass Sie in nächster Zeit unter-tauchen, da Sie in potentieller Gefahr sind. Man wird die Diskette bei Ihnen vermuten und alles tun, um Sie ausfindig zu machen. Bodie und Murphy werden ohne Sie an dem Fall weiterarbeiten. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Doyle verzog missmutig das Gesicht. „Ja, Sir".

„Was hat Andy mit der Diskette gemacht? Denn wie wir wissen, hat Doyle sie nicht erhalten...", fragend schaute Bodie seinen Vorgesetzten an.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Noch nicht. Andy war bei der Befragung noch sehr schwach. Bevor er mehr sagen konnte, wurde er wieder bewusstlos. Doch ich hoffe, er hat das Beweismittel an einem sicheren Ort versteckt."

Als Doyle und Bodie Cowleys Büro wieder verlassen hatten, machte Doyle erst

einmal seinem Herzen Luft. „Verdammt, ich soll tatenlos zu Hause herum sitzen und darauf warten, dass sie mich umbringen?"

„Ray, ich kann dich ja verstehen", freundschaftlich boxte Bodie Doyle leicht in die Seite. „Ich werde mit Murphy De la Rosa observieren. Du kannst doch nicht in die Höhle des Löwen gehen, das ist unvernünftig. Wann hattest du das letzte Mal Zeit ein gutes Buch zu lesen?" Doyle zuckte mit den Schultern. „Siehst du, du wirst dich schon nicht langweilen zu Hause." Vor dem HQ trennten sie sich und fuhren jeder in seinem Wagen davon.

Es klingelte an der Tür. War das schon Doyle? Ich spähte durch die Gardine, da draußen stand der goldene Capri. Überpünktlich! Schnell noch einen kurzen

prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, dann öffnete ich. Doyle lehnte lässig am

Türrahmen. In seiner Jeans mit weißem T-Shirt und dem sandfarbenen Blazer sah er ausgesprochen sexy aus. Sofort verbot ich mir diese Gedanken. Lächelnd sah Doyle mich an. „Hallo, sind Sie fertig? Mein Wagen steht unten". Meine Hand zitterte leicht, als ich den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte. Wie sollte ich diesen Abend nur überstehen, ohne mir meine Nervosität anmerken zu lassen...

Das würde eine echte Herausforderung werden!

Wir stiegen ins Auto und Doyle lenkte den Wagen durch den abendlichen

Feierabendverkehr Londons.

„Wie lange arbeiten Sie eigentlich schon mit Ihrem Partner zusammen?" Doyle dachte nach. „Wir sind jetzt seit etwa drei Jahren ein Team. Bodie ist nicht nur beruflich mein Partner, sondern auch privat ein Freund. Wir sind zwar

charakterlich sehr verschieden und nicht immer einer Meinung, doch wir

respektieren uns gegenseitig und können uns immer hundertprozentig auf den

anderen verlassen. Und dies ist in unserem Beruf das Wichtigste, ansonsten

würde ich nicht mehr hier bei Ihnen sitzen können."

„Soll das heißen, dass Bodie Ihnen schon einmal das Leben gerettet hat?"

„Nicht nur einmal. Aber können wir nicht von etwas anderem sprechen? Ich lebe in der Gegenwart und schaue nicht gern in die Vergangenheit zurück."

„In Ordnung. Worüber möchten Sie denn reden?" Fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Zum Beispiel über Sie. Erzählen Sie etwas mehr über sich."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, verläuft mein Leben ziemlich langweilig. Mit diesem aufregenden Job, den Sie haben, kann ich ganz und gar nicht mithalten."

Ernst schaute ich ihm ins Gesicht. „Und ich möchte dies auch gar nicht, weil ich glaube, dass ich dafür nicht geschaffen wäre. Wie kommen Sie nur damit

zurecht, soviel mit dem Tod zu tun zu haben und sicher oft genug machtlos mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sich Kriminelle durch Manipulationen der Gerechtigkeit entziehen."

Doyle seufzte. „Sie haben recht, es gibt Tage, da möchte ich auch alles einfach hinwerfen und aufgeben. Aber das geht auch wieder vorbei. Wenn das jeder tun würde, hätten wir gar kein Rechtssystem mehr. Und so leiste ich meinen,

zugegebenermaßen kleinen Beitrag, um unser Land etwas sicherer zu machen."

Wir hielten an einer Kreuzung an einer unbelebten Straße und jeder hing seinen

Gedanken nach. Die Ampel war rot und ich spürte langsam, dass sich in meinem Bauch ein Hungergefühl breit machte. Ich wollte mich gerade erkundigen, wie weit wir es noch hätten bis zum Restaurant, als ein schwarzer Jeep angerast kam und neben uns mit quietschenden Reifen hielt. Vier schwarz gekleidete

Männer sprangen heraus und kamen auf uns zu gerannt. Doyle reagierte natürlich schneller als ich. Er rief mir zu, dass ich mich im Sitz ducken und unten bleiben solle. Dann sprang er aus dem Auto und setzte sich gegen zwei der Angreifer zur Wehr. Doch als sich die anderen beiden von hinten ebenfalls näherten, hatte er keine Chance. Ich sah, wie er mit dem Kolben einer Waffe auf den Hinterkopf geschlagen wurde und bewusstlos zusammenbrach. Eine unbändige Panik

erfasste mich. Ohne nachzudenken öffnete ich die Autotür und lief fort,

blindlings ohne Orientierung, nur von Panik und Angst erfüllt. Ich hörte, dass mir mindestens zwei Angreifer auf den Fersen waren und sie kamen immer näher.

Verzweifelt schaute ich mich um, doch niemand anders war zu sehen und konnte mir helfen. Das letzte, was ich spürte, waren ein paar Arme, die mich umschlossen und ein unangenehmer Geruch in meiner Nase...

Guten Morgen, Murphy!" Bodie stieg, noch leicht verschlafen, in Murphys Auto, das gegenüber von De la Rosas Anwesen parkte.

„Morgen, Bodie! Hast du wenigstens ein paar Sandwiches mitgebracht?", fragte Murphy hungrig. „Ich habe mir die ganze Nacht hier um die Ohren geschlagen, ohne Ergebnis. Hat sich nichts gerührt", informierte Murphy seinen Kollegen.

Bodie kramte derweil in seiner Jackentasche und zog schuldbewusst eine

Packung Kaugummi und einen einzelnen, schon reichlich klebrig aussehenden

Bonbon heraus. Mit hochgezogenen Brauen besah sich Murphy die Ausbeute. „Nein, danke", meinte er leicht angeekelt und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich halte es doch noch etwas aus."

Bodie schaute sich aufmerksam De la Rosas Anwesen an.

„Prachtvolle Villa...ich möchte wissen, wie viele Menschen dafür an der Nadel

zugrunde gegangen sind", meinte er bitter. Zu oft schon hatte er es erlebt, dass Menschen ihren materiellen Reichtum auf dem Unglück anderer aufbauten. Nachdenklich schüttelte er den Kopf.

„De la Rosa ist schlau und gerissen. Er wird sich seine Handlanger wohl kaum ins Haus bestellen, deshalb ist diese Observierung nicht effizient. Wir sollten sein Telefon anzapfen lassen. Ich werde versuchen, Cowley davon zu überzeugen."

Die Zentrale meldete sich. „3.7?"

„Hier 3.7", meldete sich Bodie. „Alpha One möchte Sie sprechen".

„Bodie, in der Jackson Street wurde soeben Doyles Wagen verlassen

aufgefunden. Sein Standort lässt darauf schließen, dass er ihn nicht freiwillig

verlassen hat. Die Spurensicherung geht davon aus, dass Ihr Partner und noch eine zweite Person, wahrscheinlich weiblich, entführt wurden. Auf seinem Funkgerät meldet sich Doyle nicht."

„Sir! Dahinter kann nur De la Rosa stecken, den kauf' ich mir!"

Zornig blickte Bodie auf das Funkgerät.

„Nein Bodie, handeln Sie nicht unüberlegt, damit ist Doyle nicht geholfen.

Ich weiß, Sie sorgen sich um Ihren Partner, aber wir können momentan nichts tun außer abwarten."

Abwarten – nichts hasste Bodie mehr...

Fröstelnd kam ich zu mir und brauchte einen Augenblick, um mich zu orientieren. Wo war ich und was war passiert? Ich schaute mich um, doch ich sah kaum

etwas, denn es war sehr dunkel. Ich konnte nur Schemen und vage Umrisse

erkennen. Ich lag in einem kleinen Raum auf der Erde, es roch feucht und nach Moder. War ich in einem Keller und was wollte ich hier...ich konnte mich einfach nicht erinnern. Als ich versuchte aufzustehen, gelang es mir nicht, da ich noch irgendwie benommen war und ich fiel wieder hin...auf etwas Weiches.

Da ich so gut wie nichts sehen konnte, tastete ich vorsichtig mit meinen Händen aufwärts. Als ich über ein Gesicht strich, kehrte die Erinnerung blitzartig und mit brutaler Härte zurück. Ich wusste wieder, dass ich mit Äther betäubt wurde und Doyle niedergeschlagen worden war. Doyle! Mein Herz zog sich angstvoll

zusammen. Was war mit ihm, er lag wie leblos und rührte sich nicht.

„Ray!" Liebevoll strich ich ihm über die Wangen und fuhr die Konturen seines

Gesichts nach. Ich fühlte, dass seine Augen geschlossen waren, denn er schien noch immer bewusstlos zu sein.

Als ich ihm durch sein lockiges dichtes Haar fuhr, stockte mir der Atem, denn meine Finger hatten eine feuchte und klebrige Stelle berührt – Blut!

Doyle schien durch den Schlag einiges an Blut verloren zu haben. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass nun doch Panik Besitz von mir ergriff. Ich schüttelte ihn deutlich unsanfter als vorher und legte meinen Kopf auf seine Brust, um seinen Herzschlag zu überprüfen. Natürlich musste Doyle ausgerechnet in diesem

Augenblick wieder zu sich kommen.

Ich spürte, wie sich seine Arme um meine Taille schlossen und er flüsterte: „Hey, ich mag anschmiegsame Frauen", doch dann stöhnte er leise, offensichtlich hatte er Schmerzen.

„Bilde dir bloß nichts ein!" Wie selbstverständlich kam mir das vertrauliche „Du" über die Lippen. Doyle versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch stöhnend sank er

wieder zurück.

„Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als wäre ein ganzes Bataillon darüber gefahren".

„Du hast wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung und außerdem nicht wenig Blut verloren", erwiderte ich. „Bleib' liegen, du kannst auf keinen Fall aufstehen und brauchst einen Arzt".

„Das ist momentan unser geringstes Problem. Wir müssen fort von hier und zwar so schnell wie möglich. Die Killer glauben, dass ich etwas habe, was sie dringend

brauchen und sie werden vor nichts zurückschrecken um es zu bekommen. Wir sind in großer Gefahr." Im Dunkeln drückte er meine Hand.

„In Ordnung, dann müssen wir sehen, wie wir hier wegkommen".

Plötzlich war ich ganz ruhig, alle Angst war von mir gewichen. Ich wusste, dass ich diesem Mann und seinen Fähigkeiten einfach hundertprozentig vertrauen konnte und ich würde alles tun, um ihn zu unterstützen.

Im Halbdunkel sah ich, wie Doyle in seine Jacke fasste. „Kein Funkgerät und

meine Waffe ist auch nicht im Holster...wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen!"

„Worum geht es eigentlich genau und was vermuten diese Leute bei dir?"

„Sie glauben, Andy hätte mir eine sie belastende Diskette übergeben, die sie ans Messer liefert. Er hat sie gestohlen und die wollen sie natürlich um jeden Preis

zurück. Wir haben nur eine Chance: Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall zugeben, dass wir nicht in ihrem Besitz sind, denn dann sind wir so gut wie tot. Wir müssen auf Zeit spielen und hoffen, dass meine Leute uns rechtzeitig finden.

Vielleicht schaffen wir es auch allein – aber in meinem derzeitigen Zustand und dann noch ohne Waffe – verdammt!"

Erschöpft hielt Doyle inne. Er hatte inzwischen seine Position verändert und lag nicht mehr sondern saß und lehnte mit dem Oberkörper an der Wand. Ich begann unsere Gefängniszelle auf allen Vieren systematisch abzusuchen in der Hoffnung auf irgendetwas, das man als Waffe benutzen konnte.

Leider fand sich nichts außer einem kleinen Eimer mit abgestandenem Wasser. Ich zögerte kurz, dann riss ich einen kleinen Streifen aus meinem langen,

schmalen Baumwollrock, tränkte ihn mit Wasser und legte ihn Doyle auf die Stirn.

„Danke", flüsterte er leise und seine Hand fuhr wie zufällig über meinen Arm. Sofort prickelte es in meinem ganzen Körper, als hätte ein Stromstoß mich

getroffen. Dieser Mann hatte einfach eine unglaubliche Wirkung auf mich. Ich schluckte schwer.

Plötzlich hörten wir Schritte, die sich schnell näherten. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die uns schon bekannten Männer traten ein. Mit den Worten „Mitkommen" und „Aber schnell" nahmen zwei von ihnen Doyle in ihre Mitte und zogen ihn

ungerührt mit sich. Ein anderer schob mich vor sich her einen langen Gang

entlang. Wir kamen in einen Raum, der vor Jahren wohl als Küche genutzt worden war. Geflieste Wände und eine lange Küchenzeile mit entsprechenden Geräten sprachen dafür. Allerdings machte alles einen sehr verwahrlosten und

unbewohnten Eindruck. Hier hatte schon jahrelang niemand mehr gekocht. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick aus dem Fenster und erstarrte. Von draußen war

sicherlich keine Hilfe zu erwarten, denn ich sah nur Wiesen und Felder.

Wahrscheinlich hatten die Verbrecher ein leer stehendes Farmhaus auf dem Land gemietet, um vollkommen ungestört zu sein. Sie stießen Doyle und mich auf zwei Stühle.

Der Anführer, ein finsterer Typ, baute sich vor uns auf.

„Ihr wisst, was wir wollen. Besser für euch, ihr gebt es uns gleich. Vor allem

besser für eure Gesundheit..." Doyle sprang blitzschnell auf und verpasste dem

nächst stehenden einen rechten Haken. Sogleich stürzte sich von hinten ein

zweiter Mann auf ihn, den er jedoch mit einem gezielten Fußtritt abwehren konnte. Im folgenden entbrannte ein harter Kampf zwischen den drei Männern, infolgedessen einer von ihnen beim Sturz seine Pistole verlor...und sie mir genau vor meine Füße rutschte. Ein kurzer Blick der Verständigung zwischen Doyle und mir...und ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte. Schnell hob ich die Waffe auf, warf sie ihm zu und er fing sie geschickt auf.

„So, Jungs! Nehmt ganz langsam die Hände hoch und dreht euch zur Wand". Während Doyle in der einen Hand die Pistole hielt, entwaffnete er routiniert mit der anderen die Männer. Ich hatte mich etwas abseits gestellt, denn ich wollte nicht zwischen die Fronten geraten. Leider stellte sich dies als Fehler heraus, denn im nächsten Augenblick fühlte ich, wie ich zurück gerissen wurde und fand mich in den Armen eines Mannes wieder, der mir kalten, glänzenden Stahl an den Hals hielt – ein Messer! Ich wagte kaum Luft zu holen, denn bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung konnte die scharfe Klinge meine Haut verletzen.

Von uns unbemerkt hatte sich der vierte Mann vom Flur aus heranschleichen und mich mit einem Satz in die Küche in seine Gewalt bringen können.

„Wenn dir am Leben deiner Freundin etwas liegt, dann legst du die Waffe

vorsichtig dort auf den Tisch". Zur Bekräftigung der Ernsthaftigkeit seiner

Drohung drückte er mir das Messer etwas fester gegen den Hals. Ich fühlte

einen kurzen schneidenden Schmerz und wie ein kleines Rinnsal Blut meinen Hals hinunter lief. Drohend sah mein Peiniger Doyle an. Dieser legte langsam wie

befohlen die Pistole auf dem Tisch ab. Eindringlich sagte er: „Ganz ruhig,

tue ihr nichts. Sie hat mit allem nichts zu tun."

Der Mann, der ganz offensichtlich der Chef der Bande war, nahm die Waffe an sich, wandte sich an seine Leute und sagte böse grinsend: „Bringt die Kleine in ihr „Gastquartier" zurück. Und du, Bastard, darfst jetzt noch unseren ‚Spezialservice' in Anspruch nehmen – sogar kostenlos", setzte er höhnisch hinzu. „Wie konntest du dir anmaßen zu glauben mit uns fertig werden zu können..." Und er platzierte einen Schlag genau in Doyles Magen, so dass dieser sich stöhnend krümmte. „Das war nur ein kleiner Vorgeschmack..."

Bodie rückte seinen blauen Overall ein letztes Mal zurecht, setzte das passende Cap auf und nahm den Werkzeugkasten an sich. Entschlossen ging er bis zu dem hohen elektrisch gesicherten Zaun und klingelte.

„Si?"

„Hallo, ich bin vom Wartungsdienst und damit beauftragt, die elektrische Anlage des Hauses zu überprüfen".

Der Summer ertönte und Bodie betrat das Grundstück. Eine junge spanische Hausangestellte öffnete ihm die Tür.

„Ich nix wissen von Arbeit, nix Termin", bemerkte sie, unschlüssig, ob sie ihn

einlassen solle. Doch Bodie nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, indem er sich an ihr

vorbei ins Haus drängte.

„Unsere Wartungen finden einmal jährlich statt, ohne Termin. Und jetzt zeigen Sie mir bitte den Sicherungskasten".

„Oh, ist im Keller, ich erst Schlüssel holen", sagte das Mädchen und verschwand im Nebenzimmer. Darauf hatte Bodie nur gewartet. Blitzschnell öffnete er die Sprechmuschel des Telefonhörers und brachte eine kaum sichtbare Abhöreinrichtung darin unter.

Als das Hausmädchen mit dem Kellerschlüssel wiederkehrte, erwartete Bodie sie bereits, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Nachdem er nun seine Mission erfüllt hatte, warf er noch den obligatorischen kurzen Blick in den Keller und

verabschiedete sich.

Schwungvoll öffnete er kurze Zeit später die Tür des Überwachungstransporters und stieg ein. „Hey Sid, alles klar!"

„Bodie, wenn Cowley das erfährt, sind wir beide einen Kopf kürzer! Wenn ich dir nicht einen Gefallen schulden würde..."

„Das Risiko muss ich eingehen". Während er sprach, kämpfte Bodie mit seinem

Overall und zog sich wieder um. „Die haben Doyle und die Zeit läuft uns davon. Ich habe keine andere Wahl".

Zitternd saß ich hinter der Tür und horchte. Was geschah dort draußen, was

taten sie Doyle an? Eine unbändige Angst erfasste mich. Wie von Sinnen schlug ich mit den Fäusten immer wieder gegen die Tür in der Hoffnung ihre

Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken, so dass sie von ihm ablassen würden.

Es kam mir vor als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, als endlich die Tür geöffnet und Doyle mit einem Schwung zurück befördert wurde. Ich hörte einen der

Männer hässlich lachen: „Hier, Süße, damit du deinen Freund auch sehen kannst..."

Mit diesen Worten drehte er eine Glühbirne in die von der Decke baumelnde

Fassung und verschwand. Sofort kroch ich zu Doyle und was ich im Schein des schwachen Lichts sah, trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen. Er sah übel zugerichtet aus, übersät mit Blessuren. Sein linkes Auge war zugeschwollen und von einer Platzwunde auf der Stirn lief Blut sein Gesicht hinunter. Sein Hemd war

zerrissen und darunter auf seiner Brust waren deutlich die Spuren der Gewalteinwirkungen zu erkennen. Doyle lag still da und rührte sich nicht. Ich hob seinen Kopf leicht an und bettete ihn in meinen Armen. Lautlos tropften meine Tränen auf seine nackte Brust.

„Mein armer Schatz! Ich bin schuld daran, dass du jetzt so leiden musst...

nur weil du meinetwegen die Waffe abgegeben hast..." Sanft streichelte ich sein

geschundenes Gesicht und nahm seine Hand in die Meine. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn nie wieder losgelassen. Ich spürte den leisen Druck seiner Hand und sah, wie Doyle flüsternd die Lippen bewegte. Um ihn verstehen zu können, beugte ich mich hinunter zu ihm mit meinem Ohr an seinem Mund.

„Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass dir etwas passiert. Das hätte ich mir niemals

verziehen", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Was kann ich nur tun, um dir zu helfen", flüsterte ich zurück. „Mir bricht es das Herz, dich so leiden zu sehen". Ich wollte ihm meine Hand entziehen, damit ich ihm notdürftig das Gesicht vom Blut säubern könnte, doch er ließ mich nicht los. So legte ich mich neben Doyle, vorsichtig um ihm nicht noch mehr wehzutun, aber eng genug, damit er meine Wärme und Liebe spüren würde. Ich lag mit

meinem Kopf an seiner Brust und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Dabei liefen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht. Ich war einerseits glücklich Doyle so nah zu sein, aber andererseits flößte mir unsere ausweglose Situation große Angst ein. Trotz

seiner äußerst schlechten Verfassung schien Doyle dies genau zu spüren, denn er nahm mich ohne ein Wort noch fester in die Arme.

Bodie und Sid saßen nun bereits über vier Stunden im Überwachungswagen und hörten alle Gespräche mit, die im Hause De la Rosa geführt wurden. Es waren

etliche gewesen, die meisten jedoch von De la Rosas halbwüchsiger Tochter

geführt. De la Rosa selbst hatte einige geschäftliche Termine vereinbart, doch eine heiße Spur war nicht darunter gewesen.

Bodie stöhnte verhalten und versuchte seinen Körper zu strecken, was in der Enge des Wagens ein schwieriges Unternehmen darstellte.

„Mir tun alle Knochen weh! Ich muss mir mal kurz die Füße vertreten gehen, okay?"

Sid witzelte: „Du warst auch schon mal besser in Form. Ich werde Cowley

vorschlagen, Dir ein Spezialtraining bei Macklin zu verpassen. Interesse?"

„Nur mit dir gemeinsam, mein Freund!" Bodie hob gespielt drohend den Finger und machte Anstalten das Auto zu verlassen, als Sid ihn zurückhielt.

„Warte, es wird gerade gewählt, ein Anruf geht raus." Bodie verdrehte die

Augen, setzte sich aber doch wieder hin.

De la Rosa persönlich war am Apparat. „Hören Sie, ich bin enorm unter

Zeitdruck. Wie weit ist die Aktion voran geschritten?" Der unbekannte

Teilnehmer antwortete: „Sir, es sind unerwartet Probleme aufgetaucht".

„Das interessiert mich nicht, beseitigen Sie sie, dafür werden Sie schließlich fürstlich von mir bezahlt", stieß De la Rosa zornig hervor. „Bis morgen will ich Ergebnisse sehen, Sie wissen, was das heißt".

Bodie und Sid sahen sich an und hatten den gleichen Gedanken. Bodie griff zum Funkgerät:

„3.7 an HQ". Wir haben im Ü-Wagen I soeben ein Gespräch mitgeschnitten.

Findet Namen und Anschrift des Angerufenen heraus und verständigt mich

sofort. Die Sache hat höchste Priorität!"

Sid sah Bodie nachdenklich an.

„Du weißt, wenn das eine heiße Spur ist, dann müssen wir Cowley unterrichten...genaugenommen, du wirst ihm erklären müssen, warum du entgegen den Vorschriften ohne Wissen deines Vorgesetzten eine Abhöraktion durchgeführt hast. In deiner Haut möchte ich lieber nicht stecken, Bodie!"

„Und wenn schon, ich komme damit klar. Es geht immerhin um meinen Freund und Partner, ich hatte keine andere Möglichkeit", entgegnete Bodie trotzig.

Das HQ meldete sich.

„3.7, es handelt sich um eine abgelegene Adresse, ca. 30 Meilen von London

entfernt. Der Inhaber des Telefonanschlusses heißt Harry Silver. Interessant ist, dass er das Haus mitsamt Grundstück erst vor vier Wochen gemietet hat." Bodie notierte die genaue Adresse und sprang auf.

„Ich muss Cowley Meldung machen. Danke für deine Hilfe, Sid. Wenn das alles vorbei ist, gebe ich dir ein Bier aus...oder auch zwei oder drei. Bis dann!"

Bodie sprang in seinen Capri und griff nach seinem Funkgerät.

„3.7 ruft Alpha One, bitte kommen!"

Cowley meldete sich.

„Sir, ich bitte um Genehmigung, einige Männer abziehen zu dürfen um mit ihnen gemeinsam eine Adresse unweit von London durchsuchen zu können. Es besteht begründeter Verdacht, dass Doyle dort festgehalten wird. Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich habe keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Sie werden nachträglich alles meinem Bericht entnehmen können."

„Also gut, Bodie, trommeln Sie die Männer zusammen, die Sie brauchen. Und

halten Sie mich ständig auf dem Laufenden!"

„Danke, Sir!"

Ich schreckte hoch. Anscheinend hatte ich geschlafen, war aber durch eine

Unruhe im Haus geweckt worden. Menschen liefen durch die Räume und ich hörte Türen laut knallen. Wollten diese Leute uns etwa wieder verhören?

Das musste ich verhindern, denn noch eine solche „Befragung" würde Doyle nicht durchstehen. Ich warf einen schnellen Blick auf ihn. Gut, dass er schlief und noch nichts bemerkt hatte. Schon hörte ich Schritte, die sich unserer

Gefängnistür näherten und nahm, ohne lange zu überlegen, den Wassereimer an mich und versteckte mich hinter der Tür. Ich hörte, wie von außen der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde und sah, wie sich langsam die Tür öffnete. Ein Mann trat ein und sogleich bekam er einen kräftigen Schwall Wasser von mir ab. Ich wollte ihm den nun leeren Eimer an den Kopf werfen, doch er fing ihn geschickt ab.

„Langsam...ich bin es...Bodie!"

Ich erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, was hatte er gesagt, war das möglich? Schnell trat ich einen Schritt vor um ihn genauer betrachten zu können und was ich sah, trieb mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht, denn vor mir stand ein völlig durchnässter Bodie, dem das Wasser von den Haaren übers Gesicht bis auf sein Hemd tropfte. Oh je, was hatte ich da angerichtet...

Doch für lange Entschuldigungen blieb keine Zeit, Doyle musste geholfen werden. Bodie hatte ihn entdeckt und war sofort bei ihm.

„Alter Junge, du machst Sachen, dich kann man aber auch wirklich nicht allein

lassen...".

Sofort rief er über Funk einen Krankenwagen. Doyle war inzwischen

erwacht und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was ihm aber erst mit Bodies

Unterstützung gelang. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung zur Tür hin und Bodie

verstand, ohne dass Worte nötig gewesen wären.

„Keine Sorge, wir haben vier Männer erwischt. Sie sitzen in Handschellen

draußen in Polizeigewahrsam. Sind das alle oder gibt es noch mehr?"

Doyle schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben immer mit vier Leuten zu tun gehabt. Wie habt Ihr die Adresse hier raus gekriegt?"

Bodie erzählte in Kürze den Werdegang und als er an die Stelle mit der

ungenehmigten Abhöraktion kam, pfiff Doyle leise durch die Zähne.

„Da hast du dir ja meinetwegen einen Riesenärger eingehandelt".

„Bis jetzt weiß Cowley noch nichts davon. Aber er wird mir schon nicht den Kopf

abreißen, schließlich gibt der Erfolg mir Recht. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht..."

…soeben trat Cowley durch die Tür.

„Doyle, schön Sie zu sehen.

Bodie, Glückwunsch zur gelungenen Aktion. Ich erwarte Ihren Bericht morgen früh auf meinem Schreibtisch. Ach, Bodie...es war mir gar nicht bewusst, dass es draußen regnet..."

„Nein, Sir", Bodie fuhr sich durchs nasse Haar, „diese junge Frau hielt es für

nötig, mich mit einem Eimer Wasser zu begießen".

Cowley hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen. „Sehr gut. Eine kleine Abkühlung tut

Ihnen mal sehr gut. Wir wissen ja alle, was für ein Hitzkopf Sie sind".

Lächelnd verließ er den Raum und Bodie knirschte mit den Zähnen...

Ich hatte mich etwas abseits gehalten, doch Doyle suchte meinen Blick und sah mich bittend an. So setzte ich mich zu ihm und er legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter. In Bodies Augen blitzte jähes Verstehen auf. Er erhob sich.

"So, ihr Turteltauben, ich sehe mal nach, wo der Krankenwagen bleibt". Und weg war er.

Doyle sah mich mit liebevollem Blick an.

„Glaube ja nicht, dass du um unser Abendessen herum kommst. Wenn ich wieder vorzeigbar bin, wird es nachgeholt".

Ich nickte zustimmend und strich ihm sanft über seine rechte Wange. Er griff nach meiner Hand und küsste sie ganz sanft. Mein Körper reagierte prompt auf diese zärtliche Geste und zwischen uns knisterte es wie in einem Elektrizitätswerk. In diesem Moment hörten wir beide das Blaulicht des Krankenwagens und der Zauber des Augenblicks war dahin. Die Sanitäter nahmen Doyle mit ins

Krankenhaus und ich wurde auf Cowleys Anweisung von einem seiner Männer nach Hause gefahren.

Vorher allerdings entschuldigte ich mich selbstverständlich noch bei Bodie für meine Wasserattacke. Glücklicherweise nahm er es mir nicht weiter übel und verzieh mir großmütig.

Einige Tage später...

Doyle war wider Erwarten nach nur zwei Tagen aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden. Außer diversen Prellungen und etlichen Blutergüssen war ihm

glücklicherweise nichts Ernsthaftes passiert. Selbst die Platzwunde am Kopf musste nicht genäht werden, sondern wurde nur geklammert.

Wir hatten täglich miteinander telefoniert und Doyle hatte mich heute zum

Abendessen beim ihm zu Hause eingeladen. Nun war ich auf dem Weg dorthin und schon sehr gespannt, was mich erwarten würde.

Als er mir auf mein Klingeln die Tür öffnete, konnte ich mir ein Lachen nicht

verkneifen, denn er hatte eine Küchenschürze mit der Aufschrift „In der Küche bin ich der Chef!" um. Dazu der Kochlöffel in der Hand, das sah einfach göttlich aus!

Gespielt schmollend zog er mich an der Hand in die Wohnung hinein. „Du lachst mich aus...?"

„Aber nein...selbstverständlich lache ich dich an", grinste ich und schlüpfte schnell an ihm vorbei aus der Gefahrenzone. Wenn einem dieser Mann nämlich zu nahe kam, bestand die wahrscheinliche Möglichkeit, dass man überhaupt nicht mehr zum Essen kam, dabei gab mir mein Magen bereits laufend Signale.

Doyle legte schnell die Schürze ab und führte mich ins Wohnzimmer. Ich kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, denn dieser behagliche Raum war erfüllt mit

warmen Kerzenschein. Doyle hatte sehr hübsch den Tisch gedeckt und das ganze Zimmer mit Blumen und Kerzen ausgestattet.

„Hey, du bist ja ein richtiger Romantiker...so wie ich auch", setzte ich noch

hinzu. „Es sieht wirklich sehr nett aus, ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt!"

„Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Setz' dich bitte, ich hole das Essen."

Doyle verschwand und kehrte kurz darauf mit zwei lecker duftenden Tellern mit Pasta wieder. Wie ich dann feststellen konnte, roch es nicht nur toll, sondern schmeckte genauso gut.

Während des Essens unterhielten wir uns lebhaft. Doyle klärte mich darüber auf, dass der Fall De la Rosa abgeschlossen war. Unsere Entführer hatten

geplaudert und ihn als Auftraggeber enttarnt. De la Rosa saß bereits in

Untersuchungshaft. Auch von Andy gab es gute Nachrichten. Es ging ihm

deutlich besser und die Diskette war inzwischen in den Händen der Staatsanwaltschaft. Bodie hatte natürlich ein kleines Donnerwetter über sich ergehen lassen müssen wegen der nicht genehmigten Abhöraktion, aber Cowley hatte

eingesehen, dass es in diesem Fall die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war und so ging die Sache glimpflich aus. Doyle gab mir dann eine lustige Begebenheit aus früherer Zeit wieder und ich schaute ihn leise lächelnd an, ohne eigentlich

wirklich wahrzunehmen, was er zu mir sagte. Denn irgendwie träumte ich mit

offenen Augen...

Dieser Mann machte mich einfach verrückt. Wenn ich in seine schönen grünen Augen sah, dann hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde darin versinken. Nichts außer uns beiden schien mir wichtig und alles andere trat in den Hintergrund. Ich

hatte es so lange Zeit vor mir selbst nicht eingestehen wollen, doch es hatte

keinen Sinn mehr den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken, denn ich erkannte mit

plötzlicher Klarheit, dass ich diesen Mann liebte, so wie ich noch nie einen

anderen Mann geliebt hatte.

Doyle griff nach meiner Hand.

„Hey Sweetheart, du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu...bin ich so langweilig?"

„Entschuldige. Ich habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie...ähm...wie gern ich dich hab."

Verlegen versuchte ich einen imaginären Krümel vom Tischtuch zu

wischen. Verdammt! Warum musste ich eigentlich immer um das Wesentliche herum reden? Schnell stand ich auf, murmelte, ich würde die Teller abräumen und flüchtete in die Küche. Dort machte ich mich daran, das Geschirr in die

Spüle einzuräumen und ärgerte mich dabei über mich selbst. Warum bekam in wichtigen Momenten immer wieder meine Schüchternheit die Oberhand und ich zog mich zurück anstatt einen Schritt weiter zu gehen? Das musste sich

wirklich ändern und ich würde noch heute damit anfangen, das schwor ich mir.

In dem Augenblick spürte ich, wie sich von hinten zwei Arme um mich legten.

Ich drehte mich langsam um und sah Doyle genau in die Augen. Er sagte nichts und es gab auch nichts zu sagen, denn wir wussten beide, was jetzt passieren würde...

Langsam näherte sich sein Mund dem meinen und dann küsste er mich, erst ganz leicht und sanft, doch dann wurde er immer fordernder. Ich ließ mich darauf ein und unsere Zungen spielten bald ein heißes Spiel miteinander.

Nur ein Kuss...aber schon dieser regte mich derartig auf, dass ich nur noch daran dachte, diesen Mann ganz besitzen zu wollen.

„Komm", flüsterte Doyle mir ins Ohr und zog mich durch das Wohnzimmer in sein Schlafzimmer.

„Sieh mal, wir haben den Nachtisch vergessen", bemerkte ich. Doyle sah mich mit blitzenden Augen an.

„Ich bin dein Nachtisch..." und wir küssten uns immer stürmischer. Ich schob ihn aufs Bett und zog ihm sein Hemd aus. Schon allein der Anblick seiner muskulösen beharrten Brust brachte mich fast um den Verstand. Als wir uns endlich unserer gesamten Kleidung entledigt hatten und nackt nebeneinander lagen, spürte ich glücklich Doyles warmen männlichen Körper. Wie sehr hatte ich mich danach

gesehnt!

Ich öffnete spielerisch meine Lippen und begann am Ohr über den Hals den Weg nach unten zu nehmen mit feuchter Zunge, sanften Küssen und zarten Liebes-bissen. Doyle schien reichlich angetörnt zu sein, und mir erging es nicht anders. Als ich mit meiner Zunge über seinen nackten Bauch fuhr, entrang sich seiner Kehle ein lustvolles Stöhnen. Er beugte sich über mich und liebkoste jeden

Zentimeter meines Busens, worauf meine Brustwarzen sofort reagierten, indem sie hart wurden und sich aufstellten. Wir waren beide erfüllt von brennender

Erregung, die es galt, gemeinsam zur Explosion zu bringen. Ich fuhr Doyle

liebevoll durch seine Locken und bedeutete ihm sich auf den Rücken zu legen.

Sanft setzte ich mich auf ihn und es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir unseren

gemeinsamen Rhythmus fanden. Als schließlich unser Atem und unsere

Bewegungen immer schneller und heftiger wurden, erreichten wir auf unglaublich schöne Weise gemeinsam den Gipfel der Lust. Dies war nicht nur eine

Vereinigung der Körper, sondern wir waren auch zu einer Seele geworden.

Niemals zuvor hatte ich mich bei einem Mann so rückhaltlos fallen gelassen...

und niemals zuvor hatte ich mich einem Mann so nahe gefühlt.

Dohle nahm mich in den Arm und schaute mich ernst an. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch – sehr." Endlich hatte ich es geschafft, diese Worte

auszusprechen.

Voller Glück und Zuversicht schliefen wir beide eng umschlungen ein in der

Gewissheit noch vieler zukünftig gemeinsam verbrachter Tage und Nächte...

THE END

Geschrieben von Ariane im Sommer 2003


End file.
